


Date on a Lake

by CRSwords



Category: (r/gonewildaudio), GWA - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: "babe", /r/GoneWildAudio, 18+ ONLY, Blow Job, Boat Sex, Cunnilingus, Dating, Exhibitionism, F/M, Kissing, L-Bombs, Missionary Position, Outdoor Sex, Voyeurism, gwa, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRSwords/pseuds/CRSwords
Summary: The listener is on an anniversary date with their girlfriend(Speaker). They are in a row boat on a lake, enjoying a beautiful day. The listener turns the casual conversation sexual and encourage their girlfriend to have some fun. She is hesitant and a little nervous at first, but eventually gives in to the excitement. They notice someone from the shore may be watching them which is initially shocking, but quickly begins to add to the fun.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	Date on a Lake

**Author's Note:**

> This is an adult script written for an 18+ audience.
> 
> This script is open for anyone to use and adapt as they like, as long as I (u/CRSwords) am tagged for it.
> 
> The couple have been together for at least a year or two, so they are comfortable with each other. They both like to have fun, but are not the most adventurous people, so the idea of outdoor sex is a little nerve-wracking, more so for the girlfriend. The girlfriend is not super submissive, but she lets the boyfriend lead more in this scenario. She does likes to tease and play coy a little.
> 
> Feel free to give the girlfriend character whatever voice or additional personality that you would like.
> 
> Sound effects and cues are optional. You are free to tweak lines or improvise as you see fit.  
> [sound effects]  
> (cues)  
> *EMPHASIS*

__________________________________________________________________________

[Birds chirping. Slow, steady sound of water moving from row boat paddles]

It really is beautiful here, isn't it?

(Laugh) Just like me? Come on.

...

I am so glad you decided to take us here. This place is perfect, I will say I am impressed.

The water is crystal clear. The trees are just starting to change colors. The mountains peak right over the tops of the tree lines. Its scenic- picturesque. 

I honestly did think you forgot our anniversary, too. I kept dropping hints about it and you kept acting brain-dead about them. (giggle) More brain-dead than usual at least.

(Laugh) Relax. I know you're not *THAT* stupid. You were able to plan all of this without me knowing. That takes at least a braincell or two. 

[Rowing stops]

Stopping right in the middle? Okay. It does give us a nice view of the area.

I'm surprised there aren't too many people here. It seems like a place that would be packed with tourists or loud-ass families. How'd you find it anyway?

...

Google maps? Oohhhh, Mr. big-shot detective. 

...

You made sandwiches? I know, I heard you rattling around in the kitchen this morning. Whatchya make me?

Ah, yes, my *FAVORITE!* Thank you, babe. (Kiss)

You know, I do really appreciate you doing all this. I was just expecting a nice dinner out, or a decent bottle of wine with a movie at home, but this is a lot better. Definitely better than that shitty place I took us last year. 

It *IS* a big deal! I'm sure you put a lot of work into planning this, and I'm having a great time. So, be proud of yourself a little. (Kiss) I love you.

Yes, a day trip is a big deal for us. Its a step up from the usual Netflix and nap on the couch every weekend.

We aren't *THAT* lame, but its not like we go on grand, treasure-seeking adventures every week. I know we still do stuff, but maybe... I don't know. Maybe we could be a little more adventurous. 

...

Its almost *TOO* quiet right now. There better not be any sharks or piranhas or some shit like that out here. I'd be *PISSED* if we got eaten today.

What do you mean?! You haven't seen those syfy channel movies with the giant monsters in random places? (Laugh) well then, maybe you'll be the first to die. It's always the non-believer who gets eaten first.

[Boat shakes at boyfriend moves close to girlfriend]

Oh you're going to eat me, are you? I'll admit, you're not so bad at that. (kissing) 

(Giggle) Careful babe, you're rocking the boat. We don't want to fall in and get gobbled up. (Kissing)

[cloth moving sounds. Boyfriend starts pulling girlfriend's pants down]

(Not angry, but very shocked) What are you doing? Are you crazy? 

I didn't mean *THAT* adventurous. I meant driving out to the city more or going to a water park. Not eating me out in the middle of the lake!

Well... no, I don't see anyone right now. But still, what if someone does show up and see us? 

I... that's very sweet of you, but... ohhhh, shit. Okay. Okay. Fine. Let's do this.

[Finish pulling down pants]

(Breath in and out) Oh my god, I can't believe we're doing this. Alright, just make sure you get down low so someone cant see you as much.

[wet pussy eating sounds]

Mmmm. Okay, maybe this wasn't an awful idea. I'm still scared as shit though. Can you feel my heartbeat?

(Moan) Yes babe, you're so fucking good at this. 

Can you put your fingers in now? And do that thing were you suck my clit. 

(Moan) Oh god, yes! I knew there's a reason I keep you around. (Giggle)

(Moan and improvise for a little longer)

Ah, I'm getting close, baby. Oh... Oh my god! Wait! Stop, stop, stop!

[Sounds stop]

There's someone on the shore! He might be able to see us!

I know he's far away, but what if he can see what we're doing?

Well... no, I can't see him that well. But... what if- [Sounds continue, boyfriend suddenly starts again]

Ah! (Moan) You are insane! Shit, I would be really pissed if you weren't so *FUCKING* good at this.

I'm (moan) I'm getting really close now. I'm going to grab your hair, and you better not stop! 

Oh, yes. Keep going. Yes babe, please keep going! 

Please- ah, ah, mmm... (Orgasm. Try to muffle it slightly, as she doesn't want to make too much noise)

[Sounds stop]

Oh wow, I wasn't expect to cum that hard. Come here, I love you so much. (Kissing)

Oh shit, that guy is still just standing there at the edge of the water. Do you think he knew?

Well *I* care! Its... embarrassing.

Okay, sure. And kinda hot. Just a little.

...

(Trying to be sultry) I... I think I owe you a little something in return.

(Annoyed) Yes, really. Sit back down, take your pants off, and shut up. [Pants being removed]

I still can't believe I'm about to this now.

...

I sucked you off where?! Holy shit, I don't remember that at all. Well, I guess that just proves we are capable of getting a little crazy sometimes, huh? Although, maybe we just need to get black-out drunk to be able to do it.

I know, today is different... Wow, I feel even more nervous now that I'm the giver. Are you not nervous at all?

Okay you are too, and I guess I am a little excited as well. At least we're in the same boat on that. (Giggle) Get it?

Okay, Okay! I'll suck you dick now!

[Blowjob sounds]

(Continue and improvise for some time)

[Sounds stop]

Take my shirt off? I don't... But... Okay, fuck it. 

[Clothes removing sounds]

I know you love my tits, you tell me every day. (Kiss) Thank you. 

I love your cock too, by the way. (kiss his dick)

Okay, back to the task at hand.

[Blowjob sounds continue]

(Dick still in mouth) Is he still there? 

[Sounds stop]

(A little mad) What the fuck, yes he is! Don't lie to me, asshole! There is no way he is *NOT* watching. He's been standing in that spot the whole time!

So what? I don't know, it just feels weird... Whatever, I'm going to make you cum *SO* fucking fast now for lying to me.

[Blowjob sounds continue, faster now]

(Dick still in mouth) You like this, do you babe? Yeah, I know you do. I'm a fucking pro.

(Continue for a little longer)

(Dick still in mouth) Mm? Close? Mphh?! (Boyfriend grabs head and cums down throat)

[Blowjob sounds end]

Mmmmm! Ah! (Gasp) Holy shit, couldn't help yourself, could you? (Swallow his cum) Bleagh, gross.

Its okay, you know you can get a little rough with me. I am going to make you taste some of your cum now as payback though, okay? (Boat rocks as you try to climb on him to kiss him)

(Giggle) What's the matter, baby? Don't you love me? Didn't I do a good job? Just a little taste, okay? (Force a kiss on him)

Mmmm, see? No reason to panic, its all gone. I swallowed it all, like the good girlfriend I am. (Kiss) 

I know, its that little tongue action I do at the end that drives you wild. Don't worry babe, I know how to take care of you. 

...

(Sigh) That asshole is still there... But I'm still really fucking horny.

I think I want you to fuck me now.

Yeah, I'm sure. We've gone far enough already, so a little bit more isn't such a big deal.

What? Is my big strong man not ready for round two?

Really? You're the one who's nervous now? what, once you cum, your senses come rushing back to you?

Too late now, baby, I need you to fuck me good. Here, I'll help you get back in the mood. (Kiss)

[kneels down, slightly rocking the boat]

I'm going to lick you veeerrrrry slowly. [slow, licking sounds]

And then some kisses! [Several quick kisses on his dick]

Now I'll *GENTLY* squeeze your balls and take *JUST* the tip in my mouth. [Sucking sounds] And add in some tongue. [More slurping and sucking sounds]

There's a nice reaction. Almost 100% there, right babe?

Okay, lets wrap it up with a little bit of this. [Very fast sloppy deepthroat sounds]

Ahhh. Perfect. For real now, we have got to fuck.

[Both are moving around on the boat]

Yeah baby, get on top of me and fuck me hard. I don't give a shit anymore if someone's watching. I *WANT* them to see how good you are at fucking me!

(Intense kissing) There's that confident guy from earlier. Where did you go?

(Boyfriend slowly inserts) (Gasp) Ah, and there's his *BIG* friend.

(Kiss) I love you too babe.

(Pause for a moment/ breath together with boyfriend as you get comfortable)

Holy shit, I feel like I'm about to have a heart attack. (Laugh) Here, feel my heart. 

No, not my tit. (giggle) I mean, sure, grab my tits- but feel my heart too. This is the most exciting thing I've ever done. (Kiss)

(Deep breath) Okay, start fucking me. 

[Wet sex sounds]

Ooohhh, it feels so good. The boat is hurting my fucking back, but I don't give a shit right now. Your dick is all that matters.

This is the best. Date. Ever. (Moan/ match the pauses with the sounds of each thrust.)

A gorgeous day. On a beautiful lake. With an incredible man. (Kiss) I love you so much.

(Moan) Ah! Is that creepy peeper still there? 

No fucking way! I swear to you babe, I think he has binoculars now. Do you see those? He definitely has something in his hands.

We need to go get your eyes checked soon. I'm telling you, he does have something in his hand.

No! Don't you dare wave at him! Do not do it! 

(Boyfriend waves) What are you doing?! Stop! He's- ( cover your mouth over a high pitch scream) He's waving back! Oh my god, he's waving back.

Yes, I know what I said before, but now that we know he is *ACTUALLY* watching us, it's different.

Is it hotter? .... Maybe. 

(Hard kiss) Okay, yeah, it is pretty hot. Fine. Just keep fucking me, okay?

Oh, there you go, baby, give him a hell of a show! (Moan)

Keep slamming my wet little pussy. (Giggle)

Do you like him watching us? Yeah? I bet he's watching and wishing he could fuck this tight little body. (Kiss) But he can't. It's all yours, baby. It belongs all to you!

(Hard moan) So use it good! I want you to make me scream so loud that it echoes across the lake!

You're going to make me cum so hard that I'll scare all the birds away. 

Yeah, and the giant sharks and piranhas. (Laugh) 

(Continue for a little longer) 

Ohhhhhh, yes! I'm going to cum again. Keep going, just like that. You're so so so good. Keep going.

(Loud, intense orgasm)

[Sex sounds stop] (Panting) Ohhhhhhh shit. Holy shit. Like I said- So. Fucking. Hard.

I want you to keep going, then cum on me. Cum all over my titties. Let him see how much you can cover me.

[Sex sounds continue, harder now] 

You're going to cum so much babe! (Moan) I can feel it. I can feel how much you want me! Give it to me now, cum all over!

[Sex sounds stop, replaced with fast stroking sounds]

Yes, yes, yes! All over my tits! There we go baby, there we go! 

[boyfriend stands up, rocking the boat in the process] All over me! Make sure he can see it!

[Boyfriend cums] Ah! Soooo much! Keep going- keep coming. Just be careful babe, you're rocking the boat too mu-

[Boat tips, Girlfriend screams, two big splashes]

Ahhh! Oh my god! Shit! Yeah, I'm okay. You? 

(Giggle) You came so hard you tipped us over!

(Laugh) Its okay, its okay! I was soaking wet already. [Swim over to each other] 

(Kiss) You better get that boat flipped back over though, or I will get mad very soon. Fuck! The water is freezing cold, and I don't want Peeping Tom to have to come rescue us.

...

Ah, shit! 

I didn't get a chance to eat my sandwich! Now its going to be all soggy...

**Author's Note:**

> -Thank you so much for taking the time to read my script! This is the second NSFW piece I've written now, and I am having a lot fun writing these. Please let me know if you have any comments or things I should work on improving.


End file.
